


Guardian Dragon, Pt.1

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Between The Pages [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Set during the events of ‘The Price of Gold’.Just where did Regina go that Saturday? We know for certain it wasn’t to a city council meeting.Catching up with an old friend, Regina reflects on the events leading up to casting the Dark Curse and her mixed feelings about Emma Swan.





	Guardian Dragon, Pt.1

**Storybrooke. Mills House. Present.**  
_(Standing in front of a mirror, applying her lipstick, Regina talks to her son, Henry.)_  
**Regina: **“I know you think otherwise, but I don’t enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they’re just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?”  
**Henry:** “Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside.”  
**Regina: **“Good boy. I’ll be checking your work when I get home. Under no circumstance do you leave this house.”  
**Henry: **“You mean don’t see my mom.”  
**Regina: **“She’s not your mother. So far she’s just a woman passing through. Walking you to and from school is one thing, but left unsupervised on a Saturday, anything could happen. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I’ll be back at 5:00 sharp.”  
_(Regina exits the house and drives away. Once she is gone, Henry grabs his backpack and leaves.)  
_****

**Storybrooke Library.**  
_(Checking that no one else is around, Regina unlocks the door of the disused library and enters, quickly closing the door firmly behind her. Walking towards a star-adorned wall, Regina checks herself in the mirror one more time before placing her hand on the glass in front of her. Almost immediately, the wall rises into the ceiling to reveal an old fashioned looking elevator. Reaching out and pulling a lever, Regina waits patiently for the doors to open.)_  
****

**Beneath The Library.**  
_(Stepping out of the elevator and walking along a dimly-lit passage, Regina arrives at her destination.)_  
**Regina:** _(Staring out at the seemingly empty canyon before her:) _“It’s been a long time, Mal._ (Waiting for some kind of reaction:) _I know you’re here, I made sure of it. _(Stepping closer to the edge, smiling:) _Remember when you told me this place never existed?”

**The Forbidden Fortress. Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Seated atop a desk with her back arched, the Evil Queen wears a blissful expression upon her face. Smiling as she feels the person between her thighs rising to their feet, the queen voices her approval.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Practically purring:)_ “You certainly know how to make a convincing argument.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Kissing Regina’s jaw:)_ “Why thank you. _(Places something in the queen’s hand and steps away:) _Do we have a trade?”  
_(Readjusting her dress, the queen jumps down from the desk and looks at the curse in her hand.)_  
**Evil Queen:** “Can you guarantee this will work?”  
**Maleficent:** _(Mock gasps:) _“Regina. I’m almost offended. You above all know just how potent my sleeping curses are.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Yes, but…”  
**Maleficent: **“You want Snow White to suffer, don’t you?“  
**Evil Queen:** "In the worst way.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Pointing at the curse:)_ “That is answer.”  
**Evil Queen:**_(Frowning:) _“But Rumple said-”  
**Maleficent: **“Rumplestiltskin is lying to you. A land without magic does not exist. Magic is everywhere.”  
**Evil Queen: **“He seems certain that the Dark Curse will bring me everything I want.”  
**Maleficent: **“Yes, and have you asked yourself why he would give you such a gift? Why the Dark One hasn’t simply used the curse for himself?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Well, I suppose-”  
**Maleficent:**_(Cutting in:) _“I believe he’s trying to trick you.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Trick me?”  
**Maleficent:** “Mm. I think the Dark One fears you. _(Regina snorts:)_ Honestly, Regina, I do. Think about it this way: If Rumplestiltskin truly cared for you, why would he not simply give you everything you wanted?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Holding up the Dark Curse:) _“He has.”  
**Maleficent: **“No. He has given you an untested, volatile curse. We have no idea what could happen to you once you cast it. You’ve come a long way from the girl I first met who could barely conjure a fireball. Your power is growing and I think that scares him. The imp cannot be trusted.”  
**Evil Queen: **_(Considering her words:) _“What would you do if I gave you the Dark Curse?”  
**Maleficent: **_(Shrugging:) _“I’m just as curious as you to see what kind of power it has. I would study it, examine the intricacies of the evil involved in such a spell. _(Sensing Regina’s reluctance:) _If revenge is what you seek, my sleeping curse can give you what you desire, with no risk involved for your part.”  
_(Weighing both curses in her hands, Regina approaches the older woman.)_  
**Evil Queen: **“You’re always looking out for me, aren’t you?”  
**Maleficent:** “Always.”  
_(Looking down at the curses one last time, Regina takes a deep breath and hands the Dark Curse to Maleficent.)_  
**Maleficent: **“You won’t regret this, Regina.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Hm. _(Smiling:) _Shall we seal the deal?”  
**Maleficent: **“Absolutely.”  
_(They share a deep, fervent kiss, as Maleficent guides them both to her bed chamber.)_

**Storybrooke. Beneath The Library. Present.**  
_(Smiling at the memory, Regina paces back and forth, staring down at the canyon below.)_  
**Regina: **“You always did know how to push my buttons. I can only imagine what Rumplestiltskin had to say once he found out you had taken possession of his Dark Curse.”  
****

**The Forbidden Fortress. Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Maleficent stands listening to Rumplestiltskin rant and rave with a smile on her face.)_  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “First, you steal my maid and now my curse. You really are asking for it, aren’t you, dearie?”  
**Maleficent:** “Threats will do you no good here, Dark One. You can’t harm me in my own fortress. And besides, it’s not your curse. You have no more claim on it than I do, especially as I helped snatch it from the clutches of the Chernabog.”  
**Rumplestiltskin: **“Regardless, I’d like it back, please.”  
**Maleficent: **“No. Not after I’ve had time to examine the curse. The one who casts it will be left with a shattered soul. I will not allow you to do that to Regina.”  
**Rumplestiltskin: **_(Scoffs:) _“What does it matter to you what I do with my protege?”  
**Maleficent: **“Your pawn, you mean.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:**_(Angry:) _“I want that curse!”  
**Maleficent: **“Get used to disappointment. _(Vanishes her staff and rolls up her sleeves:) _The curse stays in my possession until I can figure out a way to destroy it. For the sake of everyone.”  
**Rumplestiltskin: **“You don’t understand. You’re making a mistake.”  
**Maleficent: **“My biggest mistake was ever trusting you. One I don’t intend to repeat. _(Standing tall and conjuring her magic:) _Rumplestiltskin, you are hereby banished from this fortress!”  
_(Snarling in anger, the Dark One disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)_

**Storybrooke. Beneath The Library. Present.**  
_(Standing beside the glass coffin that was meant to be Snow White’s final resting place, Regina scowls before turning away from it.)_  
**Regina: **“Now there’s a new threat to my happiness. While I may have conquered Snow White and her sniveling friends, I was too late to stop the Savior from escaping me. _(Walking away from the coffin:)_ Snow White sent her own child out into the world alone in an attempt to save her own skin. _(Scoffs:) _And they call_ me_ evil. _(Resumes pacing as she speaks:) _The Savior is not only the key to breaking my curse, she’s also the birth mother of my son. _(A low rumbling can be heard echoing along the walls of the cavern:)_ I thought you might find that amusing. Henry brought this woman to my town and now she refuses to leave. So far she insists that she’s only here to help but, given Miss Swan’s parentage, it will only be a matter of time before she attempts to claim Henry as her own. I can’t let that happen._ (Pauses:)_ And yet, when I see that fire in her eyes… I feel more alive than I have felt in years. _(Another low rumble:)_ I know what you’re thinking, but I won’t allow myself to be swayed by this woman. No matter how alluring she is… or how soft her lips are. _(Images of Emma Swan flash in her mind’s eye, causing Regina to lose her train of thought. Suddenly remembering something:) _Unless…”

**The Dark Palace. The Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Emma Swan is being led into the chambers of the Evil Queen by guards. Glancing at her reflection in the magic mirror, Emma can see that Rumplestiltskin’s glamour spell is still in effect.)_  
**Guard:** “Kneel before the queen!”  
**Emma: **“Really?”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Approaching:)_ “Yes, really._ (Emma is shoved to her knees by the guards:)_ The bandit Snow White, where is she?”  
**Emma: **“I already told your guards, I have no idea.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I don’t know what Kingdom you come from, Princess Leia, but here the price for aiding Snow White is steep.”  
**Emma:** “I don’t know where she is, but if you let me go I’ll help you find her.”  
_(The Evil Queen sneers down at Emma. Inching forward, she sniffs the air disdainfully.)_  
**Evil Queen: **“You’re no princess. _(Pointing:)_ I know a dirty street rat when I see one. And I know not to trust such creatures.”  
**Emma: **“Please, Your Majesty, if you let me go, I promise I’ll help you find your happiness.”  
**Evil Queen:**_ (Chuckles:)_ “Oh yes, that. _(To guards:) _Take her to the dungeons.”  
_(The Evil Queen turns her back as Emma is dragged from the room.)_  
****

**The Dungeons. A Short Time Later.**  
_(Emma and her cellmate are talking when The Evil Queen enters the dungeons. The woman scrambles to her feet, terrified, as the Queen approaches.)_  
**Evil Queen: **_(Waving her hand, magically knocking the woman in the other cell unconscious, to Emma:) _“If we’re to discuss my future, I prefer privacy.”  
**Emma:** _(Approaching the bars:)_ “So, you believe me?”  
**Evil Queen: **“I’ll admit you piqued my interest, Leia, if that is your real name. Tell me what you know about my happy ending.”  
**Emma:** “I can’t. If you know too much, it may change your fate.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Why don’t you just let me worry about my fate, hm?”  
**Emma:** “Because it affects mine too.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Your future ends with a trip to the guillotine unless you start talking, princess.”  
**Emma: **“Believe me, if there was a way to spare you years of loneliness and rage then I would do it. But unfortunately, for both of us, that’s just the way it has to be.”  
**Evil Queen: **“I will do whatever it takes to have my vengeance.”  
**Emma: **“Ain’t that the truth.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Insolent girl. Tell me what I wish to know. How long until I have my revenge?!”  
**Emma: **_(Sighs:) _“You don’t. _(Regina glares at her:) _I mean, you do, for a long time, you have your revenge. But that’s not your happy ending. Look, your destiny involves a land without magic and Rumplestiltskin and that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Moves closer to the bars:) _“Do I defeat Snow White?”  
**Emma: **_(Hesitates:)_ “She is the key to you finding your happiness. Now, you have to let me go or none of what I’ve told you will ever happen.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Considers:)_ “A land without magic? _(Emma nods:)_ Well we’ll just see about that.” _(The Queen turns and leaves the dungeons.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Harbour.**  
_(Hook and his crew turn and watch as the Queen approaches.)_  
**Hook: **“Your Majesty. _(Bows:) _To what do we owe this particular honour?”  
**Evil Queen: **“Well, I’m certainly not commissioning you and your crew for a day cruise, Captain…?”  
**Hook: **“Killian Jones. Though most people now know me simply as…”   
_(Holds up his arm.)_  
**Evil Queen: **“Hook._ (Smiles:) _I see. Well, Captain, I’m in need of a man with your particular experience. Rumour has it the Jolly Roger has been known to jump realms?”  
**Hook: **“That it has, Milady.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Have you ever been to a land without magic?”  
**Hook: **_(Thinks:) _“Without magic? I can’t say I have._ (Remembers:) _I do know that the Dark One was looking for such a place.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Apparently he still is. Although why he’d want to go to a land where he’d be powerless is beyond me.”  
**Hook: **“Your Majesty, you must know that if you’re looking to aid the Dark One, then I’m not the man with which you should be seeking counsel.”  
**Evil Queen:** “One step at a time, Captain. All I’m interested in right now is whether or not it’s possible to reach such a realm.”  
**Hook:** _(Shakes his head:) _“The Jolly Roger can take you to any place you wish to go. But not without a magic bean or some very powerful dark magic.”  
**Evil Queen: **“Dark magic you say?”  
**Hook: **_(Nods:)_ “Perhaps if her majesty were to-”  
**Evil Queen:** “No. _(Sighs:) _Though my powers are vast, I have never yet been able to open a portal to another land. Besides, Rumplestiltskin was my mentor, if he was unable to do so…”  
**Hook:** “I see your point.”  
**Evil Queen:** “There may be another who could, however. She was also my mentor, for a time.”  
**Hook: **“She? You believe there to be a sorceress powerful enough to rival, even perhaps defeat the Dark One?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Anything is possible. _(Smiles at him:) _So, Captain, are you willing to go on this quest for me? To see if she has the key to this new land?”  
**Hook: **“If she’s as powerful as you say and she leads Rumplestiltskin to a place without his powers, I can finally have my revenge. Of course I’m in.”  
**Evil Queen: **_(Conjures a map from thin air:) _“The directions to her Fortress. Good luck, Captain.”  
_(The Queen uses her magic to disappear as Hook hands the map to Mr. Smee_.)  
****

**Forbidden Fortress. **  
_(Hook enters a large, dark room. The only light coming from the substantial fireplace. Spotting someone sitting beside it, the pirate clears his throat and makes his way toward them.)_  
**Hook:** “Apologies for the intrusion, but your door was open.”  
**Maleficent:** “That’s because I didn’t think anyone would be foolish enough to enter my domain.”  
**Hook:**_(Chuckles:)_ “Captain Killian Jones, at your service.”  
**Maleficent: **“Captain? _(Leans forward in her chair, revealing her face for the first time:)_My, aren’t we handsome?”  
**Hook:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “My lady.”  
**Maleficent: **“What do you want? Who sent you?”  
**Hook: **“I… I’m sorry. I’m a bit out of sorts. When the Evil Queen mentioned a powerful sorceress I just expected to find a horrible witch. And instead I find a beautiful woman before me.” _(Gives a roguish smile.)_  
**Maleficent: **“Beautiful? Bold and brave I see. My name is Maleficent, what is it that you seek from me?”  
**Hook: **“I’m here on a mission of revenge. Something I hear you know a lot about. The queen sent me to see if you could help open a portal to a land without magic so that I may vanquish a foul demon that has wronged me. Although, having met you, perhaps business can wait awhile.”  
**Maleficent:** _(Mutters to herself, shaking her head:)_ “Regina, Regina, Regina.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Beneath The Library. Present.**  
_(Striding through the caverns, Regina is angry.)_  
**Regina: **“You lied to me, Mal. You tried to convince me a land without magic didn’t exist. After everything we went through, I thought you’d be the one person who would understand. Instead, you tried to rob me of my happiness. And that’s why you’re down here, trapped. Do you hear me, Mal? This is your punishment for being just like all the others. Only yours is worse, because I trusted you.”  
_(After standing expectantly for several moments, Regina turns and heads back towards the exit, disgusted. As she walks away, a giant green eye opens, unseen by Regina, watching the woman sadly as she leaves the cavern.)_

**The Forbidden Fortress. Interior. Past.  
** _(Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking.)_  
**Maleficent:** “How are you, dear?”  
**Evil Queen:** “I’m doing fine.”  
**Maleficent:** “Are you? _(She pours herself a drink:)_ If it were me, I’d be simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren’t you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all? _(Raising her glass:) _Yes, you were.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent.”  
**Maleficent:** “I soldiered on, as you will, too… Hopefully.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Enough games. You know why I’m here. I need my curse back.”  
**Maleficent:** “It’s not yours anymore. A deal’s a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse.”  
**Evil Queen:** “Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what’s mine.”  
**Maleficent:** “The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? _(She strokes her unicorn’s muzzle:) _They can be quite comforting.”  
**Evil Queen:** “The only comfort for me is Snow White’s suffering.”  
**Maleficent:** “Well, it’s her wedding night, I doubt she’s suffering right now.”  
**Evil Queen:** “I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff.”  
**Maleficent:** “Hidden for the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively… moral.”  
**Evil Queen:** _(Standing:)_ “Hand it back.”  
**Maleficent:** “Must we do this?”  
**Evil Queen:** “Alas, we must.”  
_(A fight ensues. Queen Regina using her magic to draw fire from the fireplace and launch it at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. The Queen then uses magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points them toward Maleficent. The unicorn whinnies, and the Queen points the weapons at it.)_  
**Maleficent:** “NOO!”  
_(She moves quickly and protects her unicorn. The Queen drops a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff.)_  
**Evil Queen:** _(Picking up the staff:) _“Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that.“  
**Maleficent:** “If you’re going to kill me, kill me!”  
**Evil Queen:** “Why would I do that? You’re my only friend.”  
**Maleficent:** “Don’t do this. This curse… there are lines even we should not cross._ (The Queen turns the staff upside down and breaks the orb against the floor:) _All power comes with a price. _(The Queen picks up a small scroll:) _Enacting it will take a terrible toll… It will leave an emptiness inside you… A void you will never be able to fill.”  
**Evil Queen:** “So be it.” 

To be continued...


End file.
